


The Story of a Cold, Hot Night

by raptor4d4



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Dream Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Pictures, Sex, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 19:11:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10367451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptor4d4/pseuds/raptor4d4
Summary: Liara is so sorry she and Shepard fought recently!  As an apology, she's arranged something special for him...





	

[Disclaimer]

Mass Effect and its characters are the property of Bioware and Electronic Arts.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support Bioware by purchasing the Mass Effect games, books and comics!

This story was inspired by a pic by the artist [MacMillan11](http://macmillan11.tumblr.com/).  Please follow and support him!

**The Story of a Cold, Hot Night**

 

Darkness.  That is all John Shepard saw as he glanced around his apartment.  A single light shone upon him as he sat nude on the couch.  The light pushed back the darkness around him like a shield but could only stretch so far.  It looked ready to advance upon him.  To swallow him whole at any moment.  But Shepard wasn’t afraid.  In fact, he was excited.  Excited and aroused as he heard a sound echoing in the darkness.

The gentle sound of bare footfalls steadily grew louder and louder.  Shepard felt a sense of excitement welling up inside him as they grew closer.  His cock grew hard and stood erect as he detected movement out of the corner of his eye.  He did not turn his head to see it.  Instead he smiled as Liara emerged from the darkness, naked and utterly beautiful, and circled in front of him.

Liara stood before Shepard and presented her body to him.  She looked at him seductively as she ran her hands down her sides and up her stomach.  She gently fondled her boobs for her love’s viewing pleasure, licking her lips as she eyed his cock which danced and twitched in excitement.  Shepard broke his gaze away from Liara’s marvelous tits long enough to steal a glance at her pussy.  In the soft light he could make out the faint glimmer of her love juices as they already began to leak out and run down her legs.  She was just as excited as he was!  Unable to contain herself, Liara made her move.

Liara climbed onto Shepard’s lap, sandwiching his cock between her thighs.  He felt his cock grow wet from the juices that soaked her inner thighs.  He felt his cock touch her pussy and Liara giggled with excitement.

“Oh Shepard…” she moaned.  He felt her warm breath on his face as she leaned in, lips puckered.  He closed his eyes and let her press her warm, soft lips against his.  She moaned softly, overjoyed to taste his luscious lips.  She moaned even louder as his hand found her boobs and started squeezing them softly.  He gave one boob a gentle squeeze, fondling it lovingly, before sliding his hand down and up her cleavage to the other one.  He took her nipple between his fingers and gave it a gentle twist.  It hurt a bit, prompting Liara to cry out, but the pleasure well outweighed the pain.

“Shepard…” she said with a sigh.  She stopped kissing and pulled away, looking into his eyes with a deep sadness.  “I’m so sorry we fought,” she added.  “How can I make it up to you?”

Shepard smiled.  “Just being with you is apology enough,” he said.  He leaned in to kiss her again but Liara pulled away.

“No.  This is not enough.  I hope you don’t mind but I arranged a much, much BETTER apology than this…”

Before Shepard could stop her, Liara leapt to her feet and disappeared into the darkness.  Her footfalls faded and disappeared, leaving Shepard with nothing but Liara’s taste on his lips and his moist cock.  He waited patiently for Liara to return.  Eventually he heard her approach again.  But this time there was another sound.  The faint clicking of high heels…

Liara returned from the darkness again.  But she didn’t return alone.  Miranda Lawson was with her.  Wearing her tight latex suit and walking on her sexy high heels, she followed close behind Liara and stood next to her so Shepard could get an eyeful of both their sexy figures.

“As an apology…” she began, sliding her hand around Miranda’s waist.  “I’ve invited Miranda here…for a threesome.”

Miranda said nothing but smiled as she slid her hand around Liara’s waist.  With her free hand she reached up and unzipped her top.  Slowly she pulled open her top and her ample, bra-less bosom came bouncing out.  Shepard said nothing in reply but the look on his face was answer enough.  Did he want a threesome?  FUCK YES!!

The next thing Shepard knew, Liara and Miranda were sitting on either side of Shepard.  Miranda on Shepard’s right, Liara on his left.  Miranda’s tongue was in Shepard’s mouth and his in hers.  They slithered around each other like snakes as they both moaned sensually.  He could feel her bare bosom pressing against his chest.  Shepard slid his hand around Miranda’s shoulder and pulled her close so he would not miss this feeling.  He slid his other hand around Liara’s shoulder to hold her equally close.  Liara worked on kissing and licking Shepard’s neck, eagerly awaiting her turn at another kiss.  While both women kissed Shepard they also each had a hand on Shepard’s cock.  They gave him a double-handjob, Miranda stroking his upper shaft with Liara getting the lower shaft, pausing sometimes to fondle his balls.

This was heaven!  Two of the most beautiful women he knew were here to bed him!  He loved Liara with all his heart but he just couldn’t take his eye off Miranda’s body!  He dreamed of this day and now it was finally coming true!

He couldn’t take it anymore.  Shepard pushed Miranda down on the couch and flipped her over.  She smiled at him as he pulled down her pants and gazed upon her shapely ass.  He gently rested his hands on her cheeks and squeezed them.

“So beautiful…” he said softly in awe.

Miranda giggled as he squeezed them some more.  Then she gasped in anticipation as he spread open her cheeks to reveal her asshole.  Her body quivered in anticipation as he brought his hardened member closer and closer to her eager hole.

“Fuck me, Shepard!” she pleaded.  “Fuck my dirty hole!  Pound my ass all night!”

A gentlemen like Shepard would never refuse the request of a lady.  He gently pressed the tip of his cock against her asshole and thrust it in.  Both of them grunted in pain at the tightness of Miranda’s asshole.  She had never been fucked there before but was eager for Shepard to do it!  Shepard grunted and smiled as he moved his hips, slowly thrusting at first to loosen her hole and then faster and faster.

“Oh yes!  Oh YES!”  Miranda cried out.  “Fuck my dirty asshole!  POUND ME!”  Her pleas quickly became mixed with the sound of slapping flesh as Shepard’s groin slapped against her ass.  Shepard’s own moaning joined hers in an erotic symphony of lust and flesh.

So lost were these two in each other that they forgot about Liara.  The asari slid to the floor and knelt alongside the couch, watching Shepard’s cock pound Miranda’s ass with awe.  She was of course jealous of Miranda but she smiled and remained silent.  This was her gift to Shepard, after all.  If he wanted to spend the evening playing with his gift, she was more than happy to let him do it.  But that didn’t mean she didn’t want a little lovin too!

Miranda’s eyes were closed as she savored Shepard’s cock in her ass.  They snapped open when she felt someone’s hand slide into hers.  She looked over and saw Liara gazing warmly into her eyes.  Miranda smiled back.  She was so happy Liara invited her here for this.  To be with Shepard!  Nothing would make her happier…

Liara leaned in, her eyes gently closing and her lips starting to pucker.  Realizing what Liara wanted, Miranda closed her eyes and puckered her own lips.  The two women kissed with an erotic lesbian passion.  Shepard saw this and moved his hips even faster.  Seeing these two sexy women make out was proving too much!

 

 

“I’m cumming!” he declared.  “I can’t take it anymore!  I’m gonna cum!  I’M GONNA—“

*SLAM!*

“What the?!”

Shepard’s eyes snapped open as he was abruptly awoken from his dream.  He bolted up and glanced around and realized with supreme disappointment that he wasn’t back in his apartment.  He was in his office, staring at the huge stack of files his assistant Kelly Chambers just dropped on his desk.  

“Good morning, sir.  Sorry to disturb you,” said Kelly.  “But these needed to be reviewed ASAP.”

Shepard groaned.  He must have fallen asleep at his desk again.  He blinked several times to wake himself up.  He glanced at the files and groaned again.  Going over them was the last thing he wanted to do right now, especially after the week he just had.

Shepard and Liara did indeed have a fight.  A fight over Miranda, to be exact.  Shepard and Liara have been dating for a number of years.  While Shepard loved Liara deeply and found her incredibly beautiful…he could also say the same about Miranda Lawson.  He’s had his eye on her body since they first met.  His loyalty to Liara helped him keep it in his pants but it eventually reached a point where he couldn’t take it anymore.  He arranged a date with Miranda, telling her some sob story about a breakup with Liara.  Miranda pitied him so much that she went to bed with him.  It was an incredible night but one that came with a high price.

Liara found out and kicked Shepard to the curb.  He’s been sleeping on a cot in his office ever since.  She immediately called Miranda to tell her the truth and she gave him the boot too.

Now here Shepard sat, alone and very horny thanks to his ceaseless fantasies.  He sighed and thanked Kelly for the files.

“If you need anything else, just let me know,” Kelly said encouragingly.  She turned and talked off.  Shepard looked up as she walked away and for the very first time noticed just how…lovely her ass was.  Suddenly his dirty fantasies had a new participant.

Liara kicked Shepard out to teach him a lesson.

Shepard’s not always the best student.

“Hey Kelly?” Shepard called out, getting up from his desk and taking off after her.  “What are you doing tonight?”

##  **THE END**


End file.
